Together Forever
by GalitMirav
Summary: What it Sam and Grace had gotten home earlier? Another good title for this story is "The Way Things Should Have Been"


Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. I am not making money off this story.

  
  


**Together Forever**

  
  


Sam and Grace entered the house. The first thing they saw as they stared in front of them was a brightened living room and flames coming out of the ceiling. They also saw Miguel standing on the coffee table reaching into the fires, screaming Charity's name.

"Oh my God," Sam said as he and Grace entered the living room. "What happened?"

"Charity got sucked into hell," answered Simone. 

It was then that Sam and Grace looked up at the ceiling and saw Charity struggling to reach Miguel's hand. "Oh my God," Sam repeated. "Charity, hang on!"

"I knew it!" yelled Grace. "I knew something was wrong!"

Sam was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Grace had been right. Evil was there and it was trying to take Charity. He then stared at Miguel trying to reach her. Miguel was so close but he couldn't reach any further. Sam then decided to try to reach her himself; he was slightly taller than Miguel and probably had longer arms too. He got up on the coffee table and almost pushed Miguel out of the way as he lifted his arm to try to reach Charity. "Charity, grab my hand!" he yelled.

He was right. He did have longer arms so he could reach her. Charity grabbed her uncle's hand and he pulled her out of hell. Miguel caught her. Sam got off the table. (Little did they know that Hecuba, Tabitha, and Timmy were destroyed at that second because Charity's powers of goodness had their full maximum the second she escaped hell.

Miguel was sitting on the floor holding Charity, who was covered in the ectoplasm of the demons. "Charity? Charity, answer me." He was almost crying.

"I love you, Miguel," she said softly. And then she closed her eyes; it was just too much work to keep them open.

"Is she going to be okay?" Miguel asked, beyond worried, looking up.

"I think so," Reese answered. "She's just exhausted."

"What happened?" Father Lonigan asked. "I sense the evil has been destroyed."

"I can't tell if she's passed out or if she's just asleep," Miguel said, looking down at Charity again, not listening to what Father Lonigan said about the evil being destroyed.

"Either way she'll be alright, like Reese said," Father Lonigan replied.

"Thank God," Miguel said.

"How long was she in there?" Grace asked.

"I don't know," Jessica answered. "Probably hours before Miguel went in after her last night."

"Miguel, you were in there too?" Grace asked in shock.

They began to tell the whole story. How they heard Charity screaming for help through the computer, how the walls started closing in on them in the basement, to being attacked by the demons, to Miguel jumping in after her, to now. Grace and Sam were too shocked to say anything. Nobody else said anything for a few seconds.

Finally, Grace spoke. "Let's take Charity upstairs to her room," she said. Miguel carried Charity as she and Jessica, walked upstairs. Simone, Reese, Sam, Pilar, and Kay stayed in the living room. 

Kay walked up to Father Lonigan. "What do I do now, Father?" she whispered. "Charity was saved, but I still haven't gotten my soul back yet."

"There is only one thing you have to do," he said.

"What's that?"

"Tell everyone everything."

"What! I can't do that. They'll hate me forever."

"Yes that is true. But not all of them will. And what is worse, my child? Having no soul, or having less friends than you one had?"

Kay already knew the answer.

(Upstairs)

"Miguel, do you wanna take a shower?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, I don't wanna leave Charity."

"It's okay, we'll be here with her, we won't leave her until you come back," Jessica said.

"Alright," he left for the bathroom and took a quick shower. Grace and Jessica, meanwhile, got Charity out of her ectoplasm covered clothes and put her in her nightgown. Miguel came back in after he finished his shower, wearing just his pants. "Thanks," he said, walking over to Charity's bed. 

"Goodnight, Miguel," Jessica said. They all had to smile, it was only two o'clock, but after being in hell for hours fighting off the demons, he was as tired as Charity was.

"Goodnight," Miguel said. Jessica and Grace left the room and shut the door almost all the way. Miguel got in bed next to Charity and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight, my love." He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Grace and Jessica were watching them from the partially opened door. After Miguel kissed Charity goodnight they closed it all the way. "Why can't I find love like that?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry you will."

"They are so lucky to have each other. If it wasn't for Miguel's love, Charity would have been pulled into hell completely before Dad had a chance to rescue her. I wish I had someone who loves me like Miguel loves Charity, and the way Dad loves you."

Grace stopped smiling, although Jessica didn't notice it because she wasn't looking directly at her. "Yea, the way Sam loves me," she said, not knowing what she was feeling. "C'mon, lets go downstairs.

When they got there, Kay began to tell everything. How she sold her soul to Hecuba, how she let her cousin be pulled into hell, everything. None of them reacted well to it. Reese pretty much told her off and said how he didn't understand what he ever once saw in her. Simone and Pilar simply walked out of the house. (And while Simone wouldn't speak to her for weeks, she eventually became her friend again). Jessica said some mean things to her, and went upstairs to her room, away from her murderous sister. Sam and Grace basically said that they were beyond disappointed in her and grounded her until further notice, (Which would end up being a month). Father Lonigan left. But before he did he gave Kay back the vial with her soul. It was in his possession when Hecuba was destroyed, but he wasn't allowed to give it back to her until she came clean. 

  
  


Later, around five, Grace called Sam into their room. "We need to talk," she said, sitting down on the bed.

"Yea." He sighed, sitting down on the bed with her.

"I haven't forgiven you yet,"she began. "But I have to say that what Kay did makes what you did seem like a great thing." Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "If I hadn't lost the baby, things would probably be different."

"Grace, honey, if I could do it over..."

"It didn't work when Hank used it on you, it's not going to work when you use it on me." Again, a moment of awkward, tense silence. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. But you did. And it's going to take some time."

"Do you still love me though?"

Grace didn't answer for a moment. "Yea, I think so," she said nodding. "But I don't trust you."

He was okay with the answer. "That's understandable," he said.

"But I have to thank you for something."

Sam looked up, surprised. "For what?"

"For saving my niece."

"Oh. Well, it was something I had to do. She's my niece too."

"At first, when we got back and I saw Charity in hell, I was even more angry at you because if we hadn't gotten there then Charity would have died. I still feel that way a little now. But your quick thinking saved her. Thank you for that."

Sam smiled, getting up. "Come on, I'll cook dinner." They both walked downstairs. (They'd be back to normal in a few weeks).

The next morning, around 10:30, Miguel woke up. He didn't want to wake Charity, so he just sat up and stared at her, feeling more in love with her than he ever did. 

Charity then woke up, without opening her eyes. "Miguel?"

"I'm here, Charity, I'm here," he said taking hold of her hand. Charity opened her eyes. "The evil's gone, Charity. It's gone for good." He squeezed her hand. 

Charity sat up and embraced Miguel; he embraced her back. "Just hold me, Miguel. Hold me forever." And then she burst into tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged her tighter. And then he started crying too. He had been wanting to cry for a long time, and now he was finally letting it out.

"I thought I lost you forever," Charity said, still crying. 

"So did I." They kissed, probably the most passionate kiss of their lives, because of how close they came to never kissing again.

Charity looked up at Miguel. "I feel so different."

"I know."

"No, not like that. I mean, I feel as if something's different about me. Like something's come over me."

Just then a bright like came out of nowhere. Out of the light came the angel girl. "You're right, Charity. Something has changed about you. But it has changed for the good."

Miguel and Charity stared at the angel with shock on their faces. "Who are you?" Miguel asked.

Charity realized it at that second. "You're the angel girl Aunt Grace was speaking about."

"Yes. And there's something you should know. You too, Miguel. There is something special about you, Charity. One day, many, many years ago, your grandmother Mercy Standish told her two daughters about the truth of their family line. They were decedents of a long line of Standish women, who had tremendous psychic powers, who stretched back even as far as the Middle Ages. From generation to generation, their powers would grow. That morning I came to Mercy and told her that one of her daughters would have a baby girl. That baby girl would have the ability to channel Heaven's very light and essence, bringing goodness to the world in a way that had not been seen since the saints of the olden days. That daughter was Faith. And that baby girl of hers is you." Charity gasped. "From the moment you came to Harmony evil forces tried to kill you or bring you over to the dark side. With you gone, evil could take over. The only way they could succeed was if your powers of goodness had not fully developed. When you escaped hell, fortunately, your powers of goodness became fully developed and because of that, evil had no chance of succeeding and was destroyed the second you left hell. You are special, Charity. You are." And then the angel disappeared.

Neither Miguel or Charity said anything for a few moments. "Wow," Miguel said. They both lied down on the bed and faced each other. 

"Do you really wanna be involved with someone like me?" Charity asked

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because my family is, I don't know, weird, freaky."

"Your not weird, or freaky. He moved closer to her. "I always knew you were special." They kissed again.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Once again, why wouldn't I be?" They laughed. "Evil's been destroyed. We can be together forever."

"Yeah." They kissed again. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

In came Sam and Grace, bringing Miguel and Charity breakfast in bed. "Good morning," they said.

"Good morning."

"You guys really slept," Sam said. 

"Tell me about it," Charity said. "And this morning we got woken up to a big surprise."

"If it's about the angel girl, we know. She came to us earlier. I was like 'Wow'."

"That's how I reacted," Miguel said.

Grace looked at Charity. "We Standish women have nine lives," she said.

"Yeah."

They left them with their breakfast and went back downstairs. Afterward Miguel and Charity stayed in bed and just cuddled. Together forever alright.

  
  



End file.
